


❣️~Roses of Lust~❣️

by OtomeP



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Lemon, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Overstimulation, Romance, Roses, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeP/pseuds/OtomeP
Summary: Asmodeus has dragged you out for a night on the town, but what will happen after you discover some special roses during your walk?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	❣️~Roses of Lust~❣️

**Author's Note:**

> The following story depicts scenes of sexual intercourse and is Not Safe For Work. If you are below the age of 18, DO NOT PROCEED!

# Roses of Lust

## Asmodeus x M!Reader

## 

It was another beautiful night in the Devildom. You always enjoyed how the nightlife was in the realm of demons, it was more lively, and filled with so much beauty compared to the human world. The sky was filled with so much vivid colours without the pollution of lamps blocking out the galactic aurora in the void above. However this night was particularly special, for Asmodeus decided on a whim to take you out for a night on the town. You always enjoyed any free-time you got with him, he may have been a narcissist but he had a soft heart, he was gentle, warm, caring, and always there to comfort you when you needed someone. The date was already going great, there were no brothers to take away your attention from Asmodeus, and his eyes were constantly directed on you. Asmodeus always had this way of making you feel special, as well as beautiful both inside, and out, his compliments to you always flowed out of him like a fountain of love as if it were second nature, and it was. Asmodeus always loved attention, and would always charm his way into the hearts of many who encounter him. However, no one has ever been able to captivate the Avatar of Lust, that was of course, until you entered his life. You were a simple human man, nothing special, unlike the sorcerer Solomon, and yet, ever since the day you met, and Asmodeus' countless attempts to charm you had failed, he was taken aback, being completely entranced by you. Now all he could think about was winning your heart, affection, body, mind, as well as your soul. Little did he know that you felt the same way about him. For as long as you've known him, you always felt this spark in your heart whenever he walked by and his very scent would dance with you. Just like spiders and flies, the both of you were entwined in each others webs of lust. During your stroll, you made your way along a path leading to a woodland area, your mind was only occupied with fantasies of a future with Asmodeus, thus not noticing him stopping in his tracks.

"Oooh! Sweetheart, look at these beautiful roses!" 

The sound of Asmodeus' voice quickly snapped you back to reality, and you looked down to where the sweet devil was pointing. A Beautiful field of roses had devoured the stone pathway you both were strolling on together, they possessed a variety of luminescent colours, a truly beautiful sight to behold. As you got closer to look at the beautiful roses, you felt a soft hand, accompanied by a sweet giggle, grabbing your own and pulling you down into the rose field, Asmodeus had pulled you into his arms as you both laid in the field of roses, their luminescent glow, reflecting off both of your bodies like stained glass. The field of roses was well-hidden, far away from the town, and yet you were still surprised that there were no traces of anyone ever coming here to behold the enchanting sight. You turned your head to gaze into Asmodeus' eyes, which were fixated on your own, he shifts his head closer to yours, leaning his head against your shoulder, and begins to lay gentle kisses on your bare skin. The sensation was warm, as if a teardrop from the sun had been absorbed into your skin, filling the holes in your heart with comfort and warmth. The more affection you both gave each other, the more it seemed like the roses began to glow evermore beautifully. He continues to shower you with his sundrop kisses of ecstasy as you hold each other closely in an embrace, as he leans in even closer, his breath ticking your skin, he whispers softly into your ear something that you've been dreaming of hearing for a long time. 

"I never thought I'd see the day where someone would come into my life who was more charming and handsome than yours truly. Dear, I really, truly do love you, every second you are away from me, I feel a thorn in my chest. A thorn that hurts more than the ones these roses could ever bare. I want you by my side, forever, for you were the only person in all the years I've been alive, that has seen me as more than just another beautiful face."

He pauses for a second before taking in a deep breath and continuing. 

"I want to shower you with the same warmth and affection that you have given me for so long. You are beautiful inside, and out. I want all of you, and only you, no one else can ever bring me the same satisfaction that you have brought into my life. You truly are a sight to behold, these roses do not even come close in comparison. So please, will you accept my heart, and be mine forevermore?" 

You felt a pang in your chest when you hear those words. Your eyes began to heat up like a flowing lava stream of passion, as you hold back your joyous tears from falling. Closing your eyes, you instead confirmed your feelings by holding him closer to your chest, and planted a soft kiss on the demons lips. You felt a wetness touch your cheeks, when you open your eyes, you see the tears falling freely from Asmodeus' crimson face. You smiled softly at him and kissed his tears away, as he holds you even tighter than before. The roses that surround you both begin to glow more as they release a mist of pollen into the air. The pollen embraces the both of you in a cloud of fog and pollen orbs that create the illusion of fireflies in the air, all being complimented with rainbow rays of light emitting from the roses as if they were crystal prisms. The scene was such a beauty to behold that it couldn't even be compared to that of a fairytale story. As Asmodeus gazes into your eyes, he makes a passionate suggestion that makes your heart spiral out of your chest.

"You know...It would seem no one will come up here to this field, we are alone, and this pollen cloud seems thick enough to shield us from any potential viewers....Not that I mind being watched by on-lookers of course, but maybe we can take this opportunity to prove our love for each other, hm?" 

It didn't take you long to understand what he was suggesting, and frankly, you wanted him badly, just as much as he wanted you. You wanted to feel and explore each other more, and now this fateful night has blessed you both with an opening of opportunity to express yourselves. You didn't care about the possibility of being discovered if the pollen clouds vanished, you both needed to feel each other more intimately. You nod your head at him in agreement, thus beginning a night of passion in the roses of lust.

You both slowly get up onto your knees and tango with each others clothing, all whilst fighting for dominance over the other. The pollinated mist softly possesses your skin, causing each touch, both delicate like butterfly wings, and tough like the bark of the surrounding trees, to feel extreme pleasurable ecstasy unlike anything the both of you've ever felt before. The aphrodisiac effect caused by the mist catches you both off-guard, but you don't mind its effects, it only fuels the passion raging within your hearts, asking- no...BEGGING, for release. With each piece of clothing removed from each other, you take a break after each piece to embrace each other and share kisses on the newly exposed skin. The first piece of clothing removed from you was your shirt, revealing your bare chest, as you begin to release Asmodeus from the prison of his shirt, he runs his soft hands along your skin rubbing circles along each nipple, his fingernails softly scratching against your chest. Asmodeus, who has now been released from his shirt, pins you to the soft ground, the grass poking gently into your bare back, the sensations distracted your mind from the realization that the roses were almost sentient, and moved themselves to free space for the both of you, as to avoid their thorns pricking you. The roses and their briars surround the both of you like a web, but do not touch you. As Asmodeus leaves French hickeys on your chest, he softly nibbles on your right nipple, and plays with your left with his long, slender fingers. The sensations he was blessing you with, using his teeth and fingernails, sent your body heat into a spiral, you could feel your pants tightening, as they asked for freedom. Asmodeus softly giggles at your face, now contorted, and twisted in pleasure, as his leg presses gently against the bulge between your legs. He places his right hand behind your head and lifts it gently closer to his face as he leans down to give you passionate kisses on your soft lips. His free hand makes its way town to your pants, and begins to release you from them with swift precision, showing off the fact that Asmodeus is the professional in this field. The sensation of the fabric of your pants brushing against your skin as he releases you from your prison causes you to clench your jaw, as a means to hold back the strong desire to pounce on the sweet devil who made his home on top of your body. You laid there, gazing up at the demon, with only your now completely exposed skin at his mercy, Asmodeus made quick work in discarding your clothing, he began to slowly grind against your pelvic as he released his member from his pants. He bit his bottom lip as he gazed into your eyes, stroking his already fully-erect member, you couldn't bare it any longer, the teasing, the ecstasy, nor the effects of the enchanted roses, you wanted him to take you, and now. Asmodeus could sense what you desired, it was in his blood after all, and he wanted it too, he wanted to feel inside of you. It was time for you both to get to know each other more intimately.

As you laid there in the grass, Asmodeus crawls his way to the top of your head, his legs spread as you looked up to see his throbbing member. You lift your arms up to hold onto his legs, as you push yourself up slightly, laying gentle suction kisses on his sack as he makes swift strokes on his shaft, allowing precum to coat his member. He places his hands on your collar bone, the feeling of his hands causes your cock to flair up in pleasure once again as Asmodeus makes his way into your mouth. He leans in as he makes slow thrusts into your throat, his moans filling the air. He picks up the speed, a mix of sucking and groans coat the atmosphere, blocking out the sound of the surrounding nature. It didn't take long until he gave you a breather, and released himself from your throat. His cum squirting onto your bare chest, he leans in to kiss the substance away. Asmodeus, however, wasn't satisfied, and he never would be until he successfully made you reach past your limits. He made his way back down to your throbbing member, grasping it in his tenderly soft hand, he makes stroking motions up and down your shaft, as a means to coat you in your own juices. Successful, he smirks at you, and leans in, wrapping his tongue around your shaft as he pleasures your cock with moist motions of love. He kisses your shaft then proceeds to place the tip of your cock in his mouth, as his free hand strokes it, the sucking motions causing your body to release its juices more, and more. Each sound you made caused Asmodeus to go faster, and suck harder, sending you into overstimulation, he swallowed all of the delicious blessings you bestowed inside him. Still unsatisfied, he gets up to turn your over onto your stomach to begin phase two. 

Asmodeus pressed his hands on the tender skin of your ass, gently massaging circular motions into your skin as he laid kisses on your ass and back as he pulls you up to stand you on your knees. The tip of his member stroking the entrance of your anus as you could feel your member throbbing in lust yet again. You reached your arms up behind your head to hold onto Asmo's soft face as he firmly held your pelvic in place while his member made its way into your netherworld. He wraps his left arm around your chest, his hand resting on your shoulder to hold you still, as he uses his other hand to make swift but gentle strokes along your hard shaft. Each touch he gave you, sent your senses into overdrive, for the aphrodisiac effects of the roses was the strongest in all the Devildom. The pleasure sent you falling forward as your knees gave away to the sensations, thus no longer being able to hold balance. Your legs spread more as they continued to give away, allowing Asmodeus to go deeper into your cavern, his hand still firmly grasping your cock, the softness of his skin causing you to release your blessings, enveloping Asmo's hand in your juices. He lets go of your member, allowing you to continue pleasuring yourself, as he held firmly onto your hips, and begins to pick up the speed of his thrusts. You could feel the walls of your ass clenching, as they embraced the Avatar of Lusts cock, you could sense the effects of the roses entering inside you, coating your insides in the aphrodisiac pollen, thus making each sensation you felt as he was inside you, spiral out of control. Even the sensation of his hair tickling your back when he leaned in to give your skin soft kisses, made you feel like you were going to climax at any given second. The sound of his groans of ecstasy reverberated your eardrums, he was enjoying himself just as much as you were. With each thrust, Asmo had been creeping closer, and closer to reaching his climax inside you, he would thrust quickly, then switch back to slow and gentle thrusts so that he could catch his breath. You felt a replenishing sensation as you released your final blow of semen onto the grass below you, Asmodeus shortly following after, releasing his cream inside you. As he pulled out, you could feel the flow of his cum leaving your cavern, the sticky coating dancing with the sensations in your body, a perfect grand final, fit for the Avatar of Lust. You turned onto your back, and laid down again on the grass as you catch your breath, Asmodeus crawling up to cuddle against you. 

As you both embraced each other, Asmodeus speaks up; 

"I believe I've heard of these roses before from Satan, they are rare in the Devildom, but are known to possess pollen that contains an aphrodisiac effect on unknowing victims. Their scent also possesses your mind to feel lust and love for the first person you meet after coming into contact with the flowers."

He stops for a brief second, and places a kiss on your cheek. 

"We should get going, it's getting late, and Lucifer is going to get mad at us if we don't come home soon, knowing him."

You both get up and put your clothes back on, then make your way back onto the path. Asmodeus grips onto your hand, entwining your fingers together, as you make your way down the path. 

"However, despite the enchantment of those Roses, what I said to you earlier, was true. I very much do love you, and want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you. I hope you still feel the same."

You glance at him as you stop dead in your tracks. As the sweet devil turns to face you in curiosity, you plant a tender kiss on his lips, and smile brightly at him. 

"I love you too, Asmo, now and forever. Roses or no roses, that will never change how I feel about you."

He smiles at you as you bump heads together, both tightening your grips on each others hands, and continue on your way home, ready to start a future together. For as long as you had each other, no amount of enchanted roses would come in the way of how you truly felt about one another.

**Author's Note:**

> The character (Asmodeus) depicted in this story belongs to Solmare from their "Shall We Date?" series. This is simply fanwork, and is meant for fun, nothing else. I do not claim rights to the characters depicted in this story.


End file.
